The use of protocols to support a stress echo exam is now standard within the ultrasound industry. The common practice is to step the user through pre-defined series of clip acquisitions that allow the clinician to compare left ventricular motion from a variety of views, with and without stressing the heart. Within the industry, there are some very standard pre-defined protocols (e.g., two-stage exercise stress, four-stage exercise stress, etc.). The Sequoia® Echocardiography Platform offers some degree of user customization of protocol factors such as the number of stages, the number of views, and the clip capture parameters used for each stage/view. Additionally, the Phillips 5500 system extends the protocol concept to imaging parameters in a limited way by providing the ability to remember image parameter settings changed by the user in one stage and then recall those settings in a subsequent stage.